


Bullet or Love

by shinpussy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fights, Gangs, Guns, Romance, Smut, mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Yoohyeon, la líder del grupo de la mafia más mortal en todo el país, no deja que nada ni nadie se salga con la suya en lo que se refiere a negocios. Con los miembros de su equipo y sus amigos, se prepara para construir el imperio más grande que nadie haya visto para un grupo de la Mafia.Jiu, miembro de la actividad relacionada con las pandillas del FBI, se ofreció a abordar el caso de la Mafia Curse Spider para ver si los pueden derribar. Con su compañera Siyeon abordan este caso sin saber en qué se están metiendo.Los dos mundos se cruzarán y ni siquiera sabrán que son sus peores enemigas.Historia escrita por @Hunter24 en ao3, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bullet or Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311343) by [Hunter24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter24/pseuds/Hunter24). 



Yoohyeon caminaba a su oficina como cualquier día, haciendo el mismo papeleo, asegurándose de que todo se hiciera a tiempo, asegurándose de que sus contratos se terminen y que su envío se realice rápidamente. Todos los días trabajaba para ser la líder principal de su grupo de la mafia llamado The Curse Spider. La gente nunca espera que alguien como Yoohyeon dirija uno de los grupos mafiosos más grandes de todo el país. Yoohyeon puede parecer muy agradable y feliz, pero en el momento en que entra en modo de negocios es una historia diferente.

Nadie puede realmente hacer nada sobre este grupo. Incluso los policías tienen dificultades para descubrir cómo lidiar con ellos. Lo que la gente no ve, es que cuando Yoohyeon está trabajando es una asesina. La razón por la que ella es la líder del grupo, una de las razones por la que otros grupos no se metían con The Curse Spider tan a menudo. Yoohyeon es una asesina a sangre fría. Cuando alguien la enoja, se nota. La forma en que ella mata no es agradable a la vista. Incluso la forma en que mira a las personas puede asustarlas. Yoohyeon sabe cómo necesita actuar alrededor de esta mafia para demostrar que sigue siendo la mejor. Todos sus trabajadores saben lo que sucedería si cruzan la línea.

El teléfono suena en la oficina de Yoohyeon. Ella miró el teléfono para ver que era uno de sus trabajadores. Tomó un par de segundos para respirar antes de levantarlo. Lo recogió y dijo: "Habla."

"Encontramos la rata. ¿Quieres que la llevemos?" dijo la persona por teléfono.

"Me conoces, Bora," dijo Yoohyeon mientras colgaba. Bora, o como se la conoce fuera de este edificio, Sua, ha sido la mano derecha de Yoohyeon durante mucho tiempo. Realmente desde que este grupo de la mafia creció como está hoy. Bora es realmente la única persona que no le tenía miedo a Yoohyeon ya que sabía que no podía hacer nada para lastimarla, incluso cuando había tiempo en el que Yoohyeon podría haberla asesinado si quisiera.

Yoohyeon suspiró cuando abrió su cajón para agarrar el arma que estaba almacenada allí por razones como esta. Justo cuando lo hizo, la puerta se abrió con lo que parecía uno de sus viejos trabajadores encadenados, temeroso por su vida. Yoohyeon se volvió hacia esa dirección con su mirada fría. Casi podía ver su alma dejar su cuerpo. Sua pateó la parte posterior de su pierna para que ahora esté arrodillado en el suelo "¿Así que eres el tipo que ha estado regalando mi producto?"

"N-no es lo que piensa, j-jefa," El chico fue callado por Sua quien lo derribó, ahora estaba a cuatro patas mirando a Yoohyeon.

"Entonces dime," dijo Yoohyeon mientras miraba al ahora ex empleado. "¿Qué es entonces?"

El tipo realmente no podía decir nada porque tenía demasiado miedo. Lentamente volvió a ponerse de rodillas cuando Yoohyeon puede ver las lágrimas caer por su rostro, asustado por su vida.

"¿Realmente no puedes decir nada ahora?" Dijo Yoohyeon con una risita. "Así que no es lo que pienso, cuando veo que se agotaron cerca de $34,000 en una semana y veo que MI producto está yendo a otras personas. Pero no es lo que pienso, ¿verdad? No es lo que pienso, cuando te vi matando a mis hombres y mujeres solo porque intentaste tomar mi producto. Debe haber alguna otra razón, ¿verdad?" Dijo Yoohyeon con voz sarcástica, mirando al tipo con sus ojos penetrantes. No dijo nada cuando Yoohyeon suspiró molesta. "Bora, ¿qué encontraste en él?"

Bora se acercó y dejó caer su billetera sobre el escritorio. Yoohyeon la abrió y vio, por supuesto, dinero, tarjetas de débito, su identificación. Yoohyeon lo miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción y sacó una placa de policía "Creo que encontramos a un pequeño policía," dijo Yoohyeon al ver que su rostro se ponía blanco "Se acabó el juego."

Yoohyeon se levantó de su silla y dejó la pistola sobre el escritorio. Se acercó mientras le indicaba a uno de sus hombres que agarrara algo. Uno de los muchachos regresó con un bate de metal. Yoohyeon lo agarra mientras mira al chico. Trató de levantarse, pero luego Bora lo pateó de rodillas. Todo lo que el tipo pudo ver fue un bate en la cara. Yoohyeon lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara y lo hizo caer. Se llevó las manos a la nariz y sintió que salía sangre. Yoohyeon movió su cabello fuera del camino mientras balanceaba su bate nuevamente, golpeándolo directamente en el brazo, rompiéndolo.

"Ahh, vete a la mierda, Yoohyeon." El tipo gritó cuando Yoohyeon se rió entre dientes.

"Puedo hacer que esto sea peor para ti," Yoohyeon se rió entre dientes mientras balanceaba su bate con fuerza, otra vez sobre su rostro, haciendo que su rostro cayera al piso. Yoohyeon siguió balanceando su bate sobre el hombre hasta que ya no pudo moverse. El bate estaba cubierto de rojo cuando lo dejó caer a un lado para regresar a su escritorio y tomar su arma. "No jodas con The Curse Spider, maldito policía," dijo Yoohyeon mientras disparaba su arma varias veces hasta que el tipo cayó al piso. Bora les indica a todos que se deshagan del cuerpo y salgan de la habitación, dejándolas solas.

"Dios, ¿pueden volverse más estúpidos que eso?" Dijo Yoohyeon mientras se frotaba la frente, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.

"No sé qué decir, Yoohyeon," dijo Bora mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de Yoohyeon.

"Pensé que a este punto esos tipos se volverían inteligentes por una vez en su vida, pero estaba equivocado. Dios, Bora toma el control por un par de horas. Voy a tomar un café. ¿Quieres algo?" Dijo Yoohyeon mientras salía de su escritorio.

"Estaré bien. Cuídate, Yoohyeon" dijo Bora cuando Yoohyeon sacó su chaqueta y comenzó a salir del edificio.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoohyeon comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería más cercana mientras todavía estaba trabajando en su teléfono, centrándose en sacar el envío. Levantó la vista y vio caer la nieve, respiró hondo mientras sonreía un poco. Ella siempre disfrutó el invierno. Por alguna razón, le traía felicidad cuando llegaba la misma estación. Guardó su teléfono y continuó caminando hacia la cafetería, entró en la tienda y caminó hacia la caja registradora.

"Hola, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" La persona en el registro preguntó.

"Sí, tomaré un café con hielo a-" Yoohyeon dejó de hablar cuando vio a la persona que estaba haciendo el café. Tenía que ser más bajita que ella, pero se sentía tan tranquila con solo mirarla. La chica tenía el pelo rubio y sin embargo, parecía tan sombría y seria trabajando.

"¿Algo más?" Preguntó la cajera mientras sacaba a Yoohyeon de su sueño.

"Sí y una de sus rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, eso es todo," dijo Yoohyeon mientras le daba el efectivo exacto y luego tomó asiento. Seguía mirando a la trabajadora, algo sobre ella era interesante para Yoohyeon. La chica miró a Yoohyeon y sonrió mientras volvía al trabajo. Ella se puso nerviosa y rápidamente sacó su teléfono y comenzó a trabajar nuevamente.

Su orden llegó y Yoohyeon comenzó a comer el pastel como si no hubiera un mañana. No solo porque era bueno, sino también por el hecho de que cada vez que se llevaba un bocado a la boca miraba a la chica que miraría hacia atrás y le sonreía.

Yoohyeon tomó su bebida para irse y rápidamente salió de la cafetería, pero oyó que la puerta se abría detrás de ella. Rápidamente miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver que era la chica que estaba trabajando en la cafetería. _No hay forma de que salga ahora_ , _justo después de que me fui,_ pensó Yoohyeon mientras mantenía su ritmo como antes. Se rió entre dientes mientras seguía caminando y decidió girar en una dirección diferente para ver si la seguía, y le sorprendió que lo hiciera. Yoohyeon aceleró un poco y se escondió detrás de otro callejón. Se quedó callada mientras sacaba su cuchillo por si era alguien de la pandilla opuesta, o peor, policía. La chica siguió caminando y casi no vio a Yoohyeon.

Se rió entre dientes al saber que esta chica estaba jodida. Caminó en silencio detrás de ella y rápidamente la agarró por la parte trasera de su chaqueta y la inmovilizó contra la pared, cubriéndole la boca. Yoohyeon seguía mirando a su alrededor por si alguien estaba a punto de caminar junto a ellas. Apuntó con su cuchillo a la garganta de la chica y dijo: "Camina hacia ese callejón y podremos hablar, si gritas que mueres, ¿de acuerdo?" Los ojos de la chica se suavizaron y asintió con la cabeza. Yoohyeon la hizo caminar hacia el callejón mientras cerraba su cuchillo "Ahora, ¿por qué mierda me estás siguiendo?"

"Espera, ¿qué? No te estaba siguiendo, este es el camino a mi casa," dijo la chica, confundida. "¿Por qué crees que te estaba siguiendo?"

Yoohyeon se sintió estúpida después de escuchar eso. Se frotó la nuca y dijo: "Realmente ha sido un día largo. Lo siento, pensé que eras alguien que estaba detrás de mí."

"¡Aún así no tenías que sacar un maldito cuchillo!" Le dijo ella.

"Una vez más, lamento haberte molestado. ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda compensarte para demostrar que lo siento?"

“Puedes acompañarme a mi casa. Por lo general, siempre están las mismas personas que intentan acosarme, así que sería bueno si tuviera compañía para que me dejaran en paz por una vez." La chica dijo." Y tal vez ven a la cafetería mas seguido. Nunca te había visto por aquí antes. Mi nombre es Jiu, pero puedes llamarme Minji."

"O-oh está bien... mi nombre es Yoohyeon," dijo ya que podía decir que Minji todavía estaba nerviosa. "Una vez más, siento mucho haberte amenazado con un cuchillo."

"¿Puedes acompañarme a mi casa y podemos hablar más?" Dijo Minji mientras comenzaba a caminar. Yoohyeon la siguió como un cachorro y la alcanzó “Nunca te vi antes. ¿Eres nueva por aquí?" Minji preguntó

"En realidad no, tiendo a trabajar mucho, así que no estoy en casa tan a menudo, pero cuando no estoy trabajando, me quedo en casa casi todo el día relajándome. Hoy salí temprano, así que ¿por qué no volver a casa, verdad?" Yoohyeon mintió. Sabía que Minji era más nueva en el área que ella ya que había estado aquí toda su vida, pero cuando se trata de personas nuevas tiende a estar más en su lado feliz.

"Oh, está bien, yo soy bastante nueva aquí, acabo de mudarme, la ciudad parecía tranquila, así que pensé, ¿por qué no? Quiero decir, me alegro de que mi amiga me haya dado un trabajo en esa cafetería después de la universidad, pero no me di cuenta de que estaba aquí," dijo Minji.

"¿Pero aún así te gusta aquí?" Yoohyeon preguntó

“Sí, en realidad me gusta. Además de las cosas de pandillas que ocurren aquí de vez en cuando, en realidad es bastante agradable, incluso es hermoso aquí en invierno," dijo Minji

"Sí, es... una de las razones por las que amo el invierno," dijo Yoohyeon mientras miraba a su alrededor y sonreía.

Mientras caminaban, finalmente llegaron al complejo de apartamentos. Yoohyeon miró hacia adelante y vio al grupo de personas de las que Minji probablemente estaba hablando. Podía ver la expresión de la cara de Minji cuando se acercaron a ellos. Se quedó cerca de Minji para asegurarse de que ella esté bien ,ambas pasaron junto al grupo de chicos y al principio Yoohyeon se sorprendió de que no dijeran nada, luego uno de ellos tuvo que abrir la boca "¿Qué eres ahora, mami? ¿Eres una bollera?" El otro tipo se rió. Yoohyeon siempre odió a este tipo de personas en esta ciudad.

"Minji, adelante, yo estaré allí," dijo Yoohyeon mientras Minji estaba confundida sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero la escucha de todos modos. Yoohyeon se acercó y les dijo: "¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer?"

"¿Quien eres tú?" Uno de los tipos dijo mientras Yoohyeon movía el cabello de su cuello mostrándoles un tatuaje de araña.

"La líder," dijo Yoohyeon, "¿Ahora, qué están haciendo en mi territorio?"

"¡Joder, es ella!" Uno de ellos dijo, haciendo que todos se asustaran. Yoohyeon se rió entre dientes y tomó fotos de los 3 chicos. "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"

"Asegurándome de recordar estas caras en caso de que la acosen de nuevo," dijo Yoohyeon con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Ahora es mejor que se vayan o algo malo sucederá. Sin embargo, tú eliges," dijo Yoohyeon mientras todos salían corriendo. Entró en el edificio con Minji quien la estaba esperando allí.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Minji preguntó

"Solo les dije que dejaran de molestarte o llamaría a la policía," dijo Yoohyeon con una sonrisa en su rostro "No sabía que vivías aquí."

"¿Tú también vives aquí?" Minji preguntó.

"Sí, sí. Bueno, necesito volver al trabajo. Espero verte pronto Minji" dijo Yoohyeon mientras la saludaba y salía del edificio. Minji le devolvió el saludo.

Sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto a Bora.

 **Yoohyeon:** _*Foto*_ Envía a uno de nuestros sicarios por estas personas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bora: Ok, ¿por qué? TAMBIÉN, ¿dónde estás? Te fuiste más de lo habitual_

_Yoohyeon: estaba hablando con esta chica que pensé que me seguía y la acompañé a casa_

_Bora: ¡Dime todo cuando regreses! Ah enviaré los mejores sicarios._

Yoohyeon se rió entre dientes mientras volvía. De vuelta en su misma vieja silla mientras terminaba el papeleo. Pasó algún tiempo cuando pudo sentir su somnolencia arrastrándose sobre ella. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, Bora abrió la puerta y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio "Recibí un mensaje de nuestros sicarios. Él está muerto, aquí hay una foto," dijo Bora mientras abría su teléfono para mostrarle. Yoohyeon vio la sangrienta foto mientras asentía con la cabeza y Bora guardó su teléfono.

"Bien," dijo Yoohyeon mientras estaba escribiendo algunos contactos "Cualquier otra actualización o-"

"¿No me dirás quién es esta chica?" Dijo Bora.

“Ella trabaja en la nueva cafetería. Es bastante agradable y todo. Salió de la cafetería y fue en la misma dirección que yo. La amenacé con un cuchillo porque pensé que era parte de una pandilla o policía rival,” dijo Yoohyeon mientras todavía estaba escribiendo en su computadora.

“Amiga, de verdad. Debes dejar de tirar cuchillos a las personas que conoces. Me sorprende que todavía haya decidido hablar contigo," dijo Bora.

“También a mi pero hablamos más y la acompañé a su casa. El de la foto es uno de los tipos que la acosaban. Quiero que todos y cada uno de ellos estén muertos, así ella ya no tendrá que soportarlos," dijo Yoohyeon.

"Wow, realmente debe gustarte esta chica," dijo Bora mientras Yoohyeon aentía a esa declaración.

"Sí, pero no necesito que ella sepa que ahora dirijo la mejor mafia del país. Ella me ve como una persona normal, así que lo dejaremos así por ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien," dijo Yoohyeon "Ahora, no más preguntas sobre Jiu y tenemos que terminar este último envío, para que podamos obtener el dinero."

"Entonces, ¿su nombre es Jiu?" Bora dijo en tono de broma.

"¡Bora! ¡Envío, ahora!" Yoohyeon levantó su tono al escuchar a Bora reír "Prefiere Minji y haz que alguien la investigue, así sé un poco más sobre ella."

"Wow, no pensé que estarías interesada en alguien tanto," dijo Bora mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba. "Nos ocuparemos por los envíos, no te preocupes jefa. También, por favor, duerme un poco."

"Estaré bien ahora, por favor hagan esos envíos," dijo Yoohyeon mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Entendido jefa," dijo Bora mientras salía de la oficina.

"Cierra la puerta por favor," dijo Yoohyeon y luego escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas pensando en Minji. No quiere lastimarla, ni siquiera sabe lo que hace, pero sabe que quiere conocerla más.

Minji estaba sentada en su mesa mientras escribía en su computadora. Buscando cosas sobre el área mientras su teléfono sonó. Ella lo recogió y dijo "¿Hola?"

"Minji, ¿cómo va todo?" Una mujer dijo al otro lado.

“Todo va bien, Siyeon. Aún estoy tratando de encontrar a la persona mientras hablamos," dijo Minji mientras se levantaba de su silla mirando por la ventana" ¿Estamos seguros de que esta pandilla a la que buscamos está en esta ciudad?"

"Bueno, el FBI no nos da esta información para nada, Minji," le dijo Siyeon "Recuerda que este es nuestro trabajo para terminar nuestros contratos y estabas preocupada con esto."

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero piénsalo," Minji dijo mientras volvía a su computadora "Una vez que capturamos al líder de Curse Spider, nos pagan y podemos alejar este lugar para siempre."

"Solo recuerda que estás en una misión," dijo Siyeon

“Lo sé, Siyeon. Espero que podamos encontrar a este líder pronto realmente," dijo Minji volviendo a su silla escribiendo" ¿Qué más sabemos sobre el líder de este grupo?"

“Todo lo que sabemos es que las personas siempre temen al líder. Los informes muestran que el último encubierto que ingresó al grupo murió después de que intentó descubrir algunos documentos. Nadie vive realmente si lo encuentran como una rata," Siyeon dijo

"Maldición... le dije que no aceptara este trabajo," dijo Minji mientras se frotaba la frente con frustración.

"Te dije que no deberíamos tomar este trabajo y aquí estamos. Minji, sabías que este trabajo era peligroso,” dijo Siyeon, ya que todavía estaba enojada por el hecho de que Minji tomara este trabajo en primer lugar y solicitara ir sola.

"No tengo nada que perder en esto, Siyeon. Aún tienes familia; yo no, lo que sea que me pase no afectará a nadie,” dijo Minji mientras entraba a la cocina y tomaba un poco de agua.

"No quiero perder a mi compañera," dijo Siyeon mientras sonaba frustrada por teléfono. "Mira, nuestro jefe dijo que estaré contigo en un par de días, así que por favor no dejes que te maten, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo prometo, Siyeon," dijo Minji mientras colgaba su teléfono y volvía a su computadora y comenzaba a buscar todo lo que podía aprender sobre la Cursed Spider y sobre su líder.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoohyeon se queda hasta tarde en la oficina ya que hay un problema con uno de sus envíos de drogas. Bora se ofreció a quedarse también, pero Yoohyeon le dijo que se fuera a casa ya que ella ya había cubierto su descanso. Bora no discutió y se fue a casa, a pesar de que la noche puede ser el momento más difícil para su mafia, ya que la gente intenta atacar por la noche. Incluso con esa simple idea en el fondo de su cabeza, sabe que Yoohyeon puede cuidarse sola.

La oficina estaba en silencio. Lo único que se podía oír era los dedos que tocaban el teclado. Yoohyeon comprobó la hora para ver que estaba muy cerca de las 2am. Se frotó los ojos ya que necesitaba hacer esto para al menos obtener algún tipo de pago de este envío. Siguió escribiendo incluso cuando escuchó pasos. Los pasos no eran de ninguno de sus hombres, porque se escuchaban muy levemente. Respiró hondo mientras abría el cajón y tomaba su arma por si acaso. Miró a la puerta y parecía no ser nada. Se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo. Entonces oyó que alguien entraba por la ventana. Los pasos se aceleraban cada vez más rápido, se dio la vuelta rápidamente solo para ser abordada en su escritorio por una persona enmascarada. Yoohyeon gruñó de dolor mientras agarraba a la persona por el cuello y usaba todas sus fuerzas para alejarla.

La misteriosa persona tropezó hacia atrás cuando Yoohyeon la apuntó con su arma. Se quedó en el lugar mientras Yoohyeon se reía entre dientes. "¿Realmente creíste que podrías sorprenderme?"

La persona no dijo nada mientras levantaban las manos. Yoohyeon se rió entre dientes y dijo: "Movimiento inteligente de tu parte." Sonrió levemente mientras decía "En su mayor parte." La figura se movió rápidamente y le quitó el arma de la mano. Yoohyeon actuó rápidamente y lanzó un puñetazo directamente a su estómago y luego una rodilla al mismo lugar, haciendo que la persona gruñiera. Pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer debajo de la máscara. Sacó su cuchillo y dijo: "¿Quieres jugar, niña?" Podía ver cómo la figura se congelaba al instan te. "Te daré una oportunidad," dijo Yoohyeon mientras caminaba para agarrar su arma "Podemos jugar esto de la manera fácil donde me dices quién diablos eres y puedo decidir si vives o si acabo contigo," dijo mientras cerraba su cuchillo y apuntaba con su arma "O vamos por el camino divertido donde luchamos y pierdes para luego mueras," dijo Yoohyeon mientras se encogía de hombros, esperando ver qué opción elegía la mujer. Pareció rendirse y levantó las manos.

Se quitó la máscara y Yoohyeon sintió enojo. "¿Me estás jodiendo?"

"¿Qué? Tenía que mantenerte alerta." Bora dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara "¿Qué pasa si realmente sucede algo así?"

"Simple, estarían muertos."

"Deberías estar en casa ahora," dijo Bora mientras apartaba a Yoohyeon de su computadora.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Sabes que podrías haber muerto, ¿cierto?" Dijo Yoohyeon mientras agarraba su chaqueta.

"¡Pero viví por otro día!" Dijo Bora cuando fue golpeada por Yoohyeon.

"A veces creo que soy la única cuerda entre las dos," dijo Yoohyeon mientras Bora se reía de su declaración. "Dije a veces, Bora, me voy ahora. Nos vemos en 5 horas, tal vez menos," dijo mientras salía de su oficina "Y sí, finalmente hice el envío, así que vamos para que tu grupo pueda irse mañana."

"Es bueno escuchar eso, ¡ahora vamos a casa!" Bora dijo mientras empujaba a Yoohyeon fuera del edificio. Yoohyeon comenzó a caminar hacia su casa en la fría noche de invierno, miraba a su alrededor y a veces deseaba que el mundo pudiera ser así de vez en cuando. Después de caminar un rato, finalmente entró en su edificio de apartamentos mientras revisaba la hora. Que era las 2:30 am. Se dirigió a su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella cuando entró. Se quitó la chaqueta, se quitó la ropa de trabajo y se puso una sudadera y pantalones cortos. Sirvió algo de beber mientras miraba por la ventana. Respirando profundamente mientras se sentaba en su sofá. Mientras tomaba su bebida, comenzó a pensar en Minji. Había algo en Minji que hacía sonreír a Yoohyeon a pesar de lo que sucedió entre las dos. _¿Cómo puede ser real?_ Pensó Yoohyeon mientras terminaba su bebida.

Rápidamente sacude la cabeza al saber que Minji se escaparía si llegaba a enterarse de lo que hacía. Quiere acercarse a ella, pero sabe que básicamente le está pidiendo que otras pandillas o incluso la policía la mate. Puso su taza sobre la mesa y fue a ducharse. Se quitó el short y la sudadera y pudo ver las 3 cicatrices que quedaban cerca de su hombro. Las toca con sus dedos mientras recuerda la historia detrás y lo odia como cada vez que la recuerda. Es la razón principal por la que hizo esta mafia en primer lugar y ahora es su trabajo a tiempo completo. Se mete en la ducha y se lava pensando en cómo fue el día. Mientras pensaba en el día, pensó en Minji. Como siempre, pensar en ella la hace feliz por alguna razón y ahora está de acuerdo con eso. Yoohyeon quiere y se acercará a ella, ese es su objetivo ahora. Finalmente sale de la ducha y se mete a dormir.

Se despierta a las cinco de la mañana. Mira a su alrededor en su casa tranquila y vacía. Respiró hondo mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama y tomaba su ropa para ir a la oficina. Mira alrededor de su casa para asegurarse de que nadie venga a tratar de matarla, como generalmente lo hace. Suspiró cuando finalmente se tomó a su ropa trabajo y se dirigió al baño donde se duchó y tomó las medicinas que necesitaba. Se miró en el espejo. Yoohyeon a veces piensa que podría estar volviéndose loca. En momentos donde el asesinato se siente como una droga para hacerla normal. Ella sabe que no está tan loca, es solo parte del trabajo. Se quita el cabello de la cara cuando recibe un mensaje de su amiga Bora.

 **Bora:**

Hey, Yoohyeon, tenemos un problema.

Yoohyeon suspiró con ira imaginando de que se trataba esto.

**Yoohyeon:**

Escupelo.

**Bora:**

La tripulación de Handong fue asaltada y perdió la mitad de su tripulación.

**Yoohyeon:**

Hijos de puta... ¿es el mismo grupo?

**Bora:**

Sí, es los Desconocidos.

**Yoohyeon:**

Juro por Dios que los asesinaremos pronto...

Voy a salir ahora, reunámonos con Handong en su base.

**Bora:**

Suena bien.

Handong es la que trabaja con los envíos de drogas y las reuniones. Que su grupo haya sido afectado era un gran problema. Significa que realmente podría arruinar el lado del narcotráfico en su mafia. Yoohyeon ya estaba enojada por el hecho de que un grupo rival quiere lastimarla en primer lugar. Handong era tan dulce fuera de este trabajo y al igual que Bora, eran amigos desde que tenía memoria. Sabía que podía confiar en Handong con los envíos de drogas y reuniones porque cuando está aquí afuera, ella es una persona diferente. Handong es como la mano derecha de Yoohyeon y rápidamente mataría a alguien si ella lo ordena. Es rápida y peligrosa, no es alguien con quien te gustaría meterte. Así que hay muchas razones por las que Yoohyeon está enojada. Rápidamente salió de su casa y fue a encontrarse con Bora para ver qué tan malo había sido el ataque.


	5. Chapter 5

Tras unos minutos de caminar sobre la nieve rápidamente, finalmente llegó a su edificio donde el auto la estaba esperando. El conductor abrió la puerta y Yoohyeon pudo ver a una Bora muy enojada en el auto. Entró y el conductor se dirigió a la ubicación de Handong.

"¿Alguna actualización sobre el incidente?" Yoohyeon preguntó mientras sacaba su arma del costado de la puerta del auto, comprobando si estaba cargada.

"Solo que la mitad de las personas que estaban allí ahora están muertas. A la misma Handong le dispararon en el hombro después de que acabó con la mitad de los Desconocidos," Bora informó mientras miraba las actualizaciones que le enviaron, luego voltea a verla y puede ver lo enojada que está. Ambas estuvieron bastante calladas durante el viaje, a pesar de que eran personas conversadoras y que el viaje fue de 15 minutos ya que su conductor estaba acelerando. Bora pudo ver cuán apretado estaba Yoohyeon sosteniendo el arma. Podía ver cuán blancos estaban sus nudillos. El auto se detuvo y el conductor fue rápidamente a abrirle la puerta. Yoohyeon no esperó mientras ella abría la puerta y empujaba al conductor fuera del camino mientras rápidamente se dirigía al edificio de Handong. Pudo notar que su compañía había capturado a un tipo de los Desconocido. Sin pensar ni nada realmente disparó su arma directamente a través de su garganta. Estaba jadeando por aire mientras la sangre llenaba sus pulmones rápidamente.

"¿Dónde está Handong?" Le preguntó a uno de los hombres que trabajaban para ella.

"Sígueme," dijo rápidamente mientras lo seguía con Bora rápidamente detrás de ella. Él les mostró la oficina de Handong cuando abrió la puerta y se alejó rápidamente, ya que sabía que Handong odiaba cuando alguien abría la puerta de su oficina.

Yoohyeon entra y puede ver a Handong con la enfermera sacando pedazos de la bala de su cuerpo. Mientras eso sucedía, ella estaba mirando una cinta. Tenía cámaras alrededor del edificio para que nadie entrara o saliera sin que lo supiera. Ella mira hacia arriba cuando Yoohyeon dice "Recibimos tu mensaje, Dongie."

"Bien," dijo Handong. "Mi enfermera casi me saca la bala del hombro, mierda que me dolió más de lo que pensaba," hizo una mueca cuando la enfermera tomó otra pieza de su hombro.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Bora preguntó mientras miraba el informe que le habían enviado.

"Teníamos un acuerdo con una persona política que quería algunos de nuestros envíos, pero los Desconocidos entraron disparado como locos, matando a la mitad de las personas que estaban allí para el acuerdo y a la persona política que no podía importarme menos, ¡pero esos fueron millones de dólares desperdiciados!" Handong dijo mientras golpeaba su puño sobre el escritorio. La enfermera se asustó y dio un paso atrás "Pude matar a algunos de ellos antes de que me derribaran. Estaban a punto de terminar su misión, pero el resto de mi grupo entró y los acabó. Tomamos dos rehenes."

"Solo hay uno ahora," dijo Yoohyeon mientras Handong se reía entre dientes.

"Por eso lo dejé afuera, para que no vuelvas a matar a los tuyos," dijo en broma.

"Bueno, el lado positivo es que si los Desconocidos tratan de venir tras nosotros, tenemos con que hacerles la guerra," dijo Bora mientras miraba a Yoohyeon a quien no le gustó esa respuesta.

"O vamos a matarlos ahora," dijo Yoohyeon.

"No podemos sin llamar la atención de los medios y no quieres que esa chica se entere," dijo Bora mientras Yoohyeon se estremecía al recordar a Minji.

"Oooo, ¿quién es la chica, Yoohyeon?" Handong preguntó, porque sabía que había pasado un tiempo desde que era feliz con alguien.

"No es importante en este momento, Handong," dijo cuando escuchó otra risa.

"Oh, pero si lo es amiga, ¿quien es?" Preguntó mientras apartaba el hombro de su enfermera y le indicaba que las dejara a solas.

"De nuevo, no ahora, Handong. Tenemos que concentrarnos en vengarnos de los Desconocidos. Odio que se salgan con la suya," dijo Yoohyeon.

"Su nombre es Minji y trabaja en la nueva cafetería cerca de su casa y lugar de trabajo," dijo Bora y ambas la vieron estremecerse ante la información que acababa de revelar.

"¡Lo juro por Dios, Bora! ¡Te mataré!" Yoohyeon gritó mientras disparaba su arma cerca de la cabeza de Bora.

"¡FALLASTE, PERRA!" Bora dijo mientras volvía al su lado. Yoohyeon la abofeteó mientras ella todavía se reía.

"¿Entonces esta chica, Minji..?" Handong dijo y vio a Yoohyeon gruñir.

"¡¿Podríamos concentrarnos en esta maldita pandilla rival antes de asuntos personales, chicas?!" Dijo Yoohyeon mientras se frotaba entre sus ojos.

"Está bien, está bien, pero tienes que contarme más sobre esta chica, ¿okay?" dijo Handong "Además, sé dónde está el subgrupo."

"¿Dónde carajos está? ¡Deberías haber dicho eso antes de que me molestaran y antes de que disparara mi puta arma a Bora!" Dijo Yoohyeon mientras golpeaba su arma en la esquina del escritorio, cortando la esquina.

"Yoohyeon, necesitas aprender a relajarte en el trabajo de vez en cuando o echarte un polvo, a este este punto porque se empieza a notar," dijo Bora y Handong estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡Chicas! ¿Dónde está este subgrupo?" Dijo mientras comenzaba a enojarse con las dos.

"Cerca del puerto. A 20 minutos de tu oficina, Yoohyeon," dijo Handong, "Al menos eso es lo que dijo."

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Conozco ese lugar!" Bora gritó "Se hicieron cargo de esa parte. Eso era nuestro"

"Entonces vamonos," dijo Yoohyeon mientras se levantaba de su asiento "Están en nuestro territorio así que vamos a enviarle un pequeño mensaje a su líder," dijo cuando Handong y Bora se levantaron. Había dejado de pelear con Handong sobre recuperarse hacía mucho tiempo. Siempre decía que si todavía estaba viva y podía moverse, todavía podía pelear. Secretamente, Yoohyeon vive de la misma manera.

"Elkie, cariño, ¿puedes vigilar la oficina mientras estoy fuera?" Dijo Handong mientras su novia entraba. Elkie y Handong han estado juntas por bastante tiempo. Primero comenzando como amigos antes de que se enteraran de sus respectivos grupos, luego, en algún momento, todo lo que Yoohyeon y Bora recuerdan es ver a Handong entrando cansada como la mierda y con un par de chupetones por todo el cuello. Nadie sabe realmente lo que pasó, todo lo que saben es que un día eran amigas y al día siguiente las veían abrazándose, besándose y siendo amorosas.

"O- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu hombro?!" Dijo Elkie cuando vio a Handong envuelta en vendas.

"Nada serio, acaban de dispararme. El grupo de los Desconocidos está en nuestro territorio, así que volveré en un momento bebé," dijo Handong mientras besaba la mejilla de Elkie y se unía rápidamente a sus amigas antes de que su novia le gritara de nuevo.

"Handong, vas a dormir en el sofá esta noche," dijo Yoohyeon mientras Bora y ella veían lo enojada que se veía su novia.

"Oh, podría ser peor que eso," dijo Handong, conociendo a Elkie cuando se enojaba. "Vamos, antes de que me persiga," dijo al conductor y comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente.


	6. Chapter 6

"Entonces, ¿cómo lidiamos con esto?" Bora le preguntó a Yoohyeon, ya que parecía que tenía un plan en mente.

"Simple, vamos a matarlos y deshacernos de los cuerpos," dijo Yoohyeon mientras cargaba su arma.

"Déjame adivinar." Dijo Handong mientras la miraba, esperando la respuesta.

"Ata los cuerpos a bloques de cemento y déjalos caer," dijo Yoohyeon, lo que la sorprendió un poco.

"Wow, pensé que ibas a decir quemara los cuerpos," dijo.

"Si está cerca del edificio, creo que está cerca. Estaba planeando poner un lugar seguro para las armas aquí porque están ocupando mucho espacio en el edificio principal. Esto podría tener un buen uso."

"Buena idea," dijo Bora.

"No me importa lo que digan. Están en nuestro territorio y nos dispararon primero. Si quieren declararnos la guerra, perderán y lo saben," dijo Yoohyeon mientras miraba por la ventana, pasando por la cafetería donde conoció a Minji. Se pregunta cómo está la chica desde la noche anterior.

"Y-Yoohyeon estás en las nubes de nuevo... ¿es-?"

"¡Cállate, Bora!" Yoohyeon gritó y sus amigas se echaron a reír.

"Puedes ir allí después de que nos ocupemos de estos imbéciles," dijo Bora y sacó un suspiro de Yoohyeon.

"Hagamos esto... el conductor se detendrá a una milla de la ubicación," dijo y el conductor asintió con la cabeza "Solo en caso de que disparen cuando nos vean," Bora y Handong asintieron.

El conductor rápidamente se detuvo a un lado mientras decía, "Te deseo suerte jefa," Yoohyeon asintió con la cabeza y las tres salieron del auto. Lideró el camino mientras se dirigían al lugar. A medida que se acercaban, se convencía de que era el lugar donde quería poner las armas a salvo.

"Honestamente, típico de los Desconocidos. Podrían haber elegido un lugar diferente," dijo Bora y Handong asintió, pensando que su lugar era tonto.

Yoohyeon sostuvo su arma con fuerza cuando vio a un par de personas preguntándose a su alrededor y caminó hacia ellos. Fueron detenidas por un hombre que vigilaba la puerta "Lo siento, no pueden entrar. Propiedad de Curse Spider."

"¿Quién es?" Yoohyeon preguntó, el guardia se veía confundido.

"Disculpa, ¿qué?" Dijo.

"¿Quién es líder de ese grupo?" Yoohyeon preguntó. El tipo inclina la cabeza confundido mientras ella saca su arma y dispara, dándole en la cara y matándolo al instante. Otro tipo vio esto y antes de que pudiera disparar su arma a Yoohyeon, Bora rápidamente disparó la suya justo en su hombro, haciéndole dejar caer su arma y luego disparó nuevamente a frente matándolo al instante.

"¿No podrían ser más silenciosas por una en su vida cuando realizamos estas redadas?" Dijo Handong mientras también sacaba su arma lista para dispararle a cualquiera en su camino.

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso, Handong?" Yoohyeon se rió entre dientes al escuchar a las pocas personas que se apresuraban en el edificio. Le dio a Handong una mirada sarcástica mientras decía "Lo ves, como en los viejos tiempos, mi amiga." Dijo mientras pateaba la puerta y disparaba contra dos tipos que estaban cerca con bastante rapidez. Bora llegó y mantuvo su arma apuntando a otra persona mientras Handong hacía lo mismo. Las otras personas en el grupo rival levantaron las manos y se rindieron.

"Es la líder en persona," susurró uno de ellos.

"Estás en lo correcto, amigo mío, dime esto," dijo Yoohyeon mientras colocaba la punta de su arma debajo de su barbilla. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos cuando dijo "¿Quién los envió a atacar mi reunión de drogas?"

"¡No les digas nada!" Los otros tipos gritaron cuando le dispararon en la pierna, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Yoohyeon volvió a mirar al chico con la cara seria y dijo "Ahora, dime quién te envió o te pondré una bala no solo a ti, sino a todas las personas que te conocen."

"Son los- los asistentes. No los líderes. Nos dijeron algo más acerca de que este era nuestro territorio," dijeron los tipos, y pudo escuchar el miedo en el fondo de su voz.

"Lo ves, eso no fue tan difícil. Ahora," dijo Yoohyeon mientras sostenía el arma con fuerza en la parte superior de su cabeza. Puede escuchar al chico gritar. Mientras eso sucedía, Bora mató al tipo que sostenía a punta de pistola. Handong disparó su arma directamente al estómago, haciéndola sufrir como rehén antes de que fuera a agarrar la cuerda también para atarlo a los bloques de cemento que estaban fuera del edificio.

Yoohyeon miró al tipo que sostenía a punta de pistola y disparó su arma no una sino dos veces. La segunda vez la sangre salpicó por todas partes cuando el cuerpo cayó, sin vida.

"Handong, ¿realmente vas a hacer eso?" Bora se rió entre dientes cuando dejó caer el cuerpo cerca del puerto, en la cubierta.

"Sí, porque alguien que estuvo a punto de matarme merece la muerte por ahogamiento," dijo Handong cuando vio que estaba tratando de alejarse. Se rió entre dientes, lo agarró por la parte trasera de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia atrás. Recibió ayuda de Yoohyeon cuando finalmente lo ataron. Yoohyeon pateó los bloques de hormigón. Todos escucharon gritos y luego un chapoteo, después de eso todo quedó en silencio.

"Le daré solo un minuto," dijo Bora mientras se alejaban

"Bora, llama a nuestra gente y haz que preparen el lugar para que sea seguro. Haré un pedido especial de esas armas a prueba de explosión para nosotras porque no podemos permitir que nadie más que los nuestros las consigan. ¿Entendido?" Dijo Yoohyeon mientras se limpiaba la sangre de las manos. Arrojó su camisa a un lado ya que tenía otra camiseta negra debajo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Bora preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"¡Solo limpia esto y diles a algunos de nuestros hombres que empiecen a mover las armas aquí, Bora!" Dijo Yoohyeon mientras salía, sabiendo a dónde iría.

"¿Puedes tomar un café, entonces?" Preguntó Handong y Yoohyeon se detuvo en su lugar.

"Envíame un mensaje con sus órdenes, por favor," dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, dirigiéndose a la cafetería, dirigiéndose a ver a Minji si estaba trabajando.


End file.
